joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Batgirl
Barabara Gordon is a student of Gotham City High School. She is the daughter of Commissioner Gordon and the BFF of Supergirl. She took on the mantle of Batgirl, and became Batman's partner and protegé for many years. Biography The mean streets of Gotham City have a number of guardian angels watching over them. And one of the first—the young woman who turned the Dynamic Duo into the Batman family—was Batgirl. Barbara Gordon has always existed between two worlds: her life at home as the only daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon and her life swinging from gargoyles as an associate of the Dark Knight and a founding member of the Birds of Prey. Though the two halves of her life don’t always mesh, she stays true to the things she believes in. A genius-level hacker and information broker, and an expert martial artist, Babs has, like her namesake, proven to be a fierce survivor, and one of Gotham’s most Personality Batgirl is super smart and has excellent detective skills, often solving cases independently without Batman, Robin or Nightwing. She had a bit of a caring side, such as when she cuddled Tim after the Joker tortured him. She also has a tendency to keep grudges. She is often found figuring out cool new ways to use her incredible gadgets. Barbara takes her duties very seriously and like Batman, Nightwing and Robin, is a natural at leadership, often taking control when the situation calls for it. Relationships * Supergirl: Kara and Barbara first met working together to save their mentors. Kara and Barbara forged a strong friendship from that day on. * Robin/Nightwing:'''She has had a long friendship with Dick Grayson, her former classmate. She liked him and may have been interested in being more than friends with him at first. Dick did come to love her, and wanted to get together. Her behavior towards him was more playful. She also took great amusement in pushing Nightwing's buttons about his reputation with girls. Powers and Abilities * '''Genius Level Intellect: ** Hacking Intuition: Barbara is a master hacker more skilled than Batman or Stephanie brown. ** Enhanced Investigation: * Stealth Mastery: Batgirl has been trained to stay in the shadows while being able to effectivley disappear and hide. She was able to flee and hide from Psimon's forces while staying within a vent and even surprised Bumblebee who passed right by her face. * Martial Art Intuition: Batgirl's fighting style combines elements of dance and music as well as agility and gadgets to help her in battle. She is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat. * Peak Human Athleticism: Barbara’s strength, reflexes, speed, agility, balance, and bodily coordination are almost to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Marksmanship: Batgirl possess great aim to perfectly hit the target everytime she uses a projectile. Batgirl is accomplished at throwing Batarangs. ** Skilled Driver:'''Barbara can drive a car as well as her motorcycle with skill. ** '''Eidetic Memory: Barbara can recall anything she sees. Equipment *'Batgirl Costume:' **'Utility Belt:' Batgirl has adapted the utility belt from her batfamily members as it carries most if not all of her primary weapons and technology. Weapons and Equipment held on the utility belt are: ***'Retractable Bo-Staff:' ***'Batarangs:' Batgirl possess shuriken like boomerangs that she has adapted from her mentor Batman. ***'Pocket Explosives:' Small pin like explosives that explode in a set amount of time releasing a small explosion. Batgirl is very able to set these without the vicim noticing shown when it surpized Lobo. ***'Gas Pellets:' Small marble like items used to create a cloud of smoke used to make hasty mistakes or disorient opponents. Batgirl is able to quickly escape situations and disappear with the help of these pellets. ***'Grappling hook:' ***'Holographic computer:'A standard piece of equipment used by all young heroes under Batman's tutelage, Batgirl uses a version built into a handheld device. ***'Incendiary grenades:' A thrown explosive that creates a lasting, sizable fire. *Batcycle: Category:DC Category:Bat Family Category:Bat Girls Category:Justice Girls Category:Justice League Category:Extended Teen Titans Category:Batman Characters